Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei
thumb|200px|Okładka pierwszego tomu Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei (魔法科高校の劣等生), dosłownie "Niskiej skuteczności student z Magicznego Liceum", znane oficjalnie jako "The Irregular at Magic High School" jest japońską serią light novel napisaną przez Satou Tsutomu (佐島勤), z ilustracjami wykonanymi przez Ishida Kana (石田可奈), opublikowane przez ASCII Media Works pod szyldem Dengeki Bunko. Powieść rozpoczęła się jako powieść internetowa w "Let's Become a Novelist" 12 października 2008 roku. Stałą się drugą powieścią internetową zaraz po "Sword Art Online", została skomercjalizowana i opublikowana przez Dengeki w lipcu 2011 roku. Adaptacja anime została ogłoszona przez Madhouse Studios 6 października 2013 roku, a rozpoczęło się 5 kwietnia 2014 roku. Seria Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei stworzona przez Satou Tsutomu * Postacie * Słownik Tom 1 - Rozdział Enrollment (I) * Novel Illustrations * Magic High Schools are—— * Rozdział 0 * Rozdział 1 * Rozdział 2 * Rozdział 3 * Rozdział 4 * Rozdział 5 * Afterword * The Late Great Favorite Tom 2 - Rozdział Enrollment (II) * Novel Illustrations * Casting Assistant Device * Rozdział 6 * Rozdział 7 * Rozdział 8 * Rozdział 9 * Rozdział 10 * Rozdział 11 * Rozdział 12 * Afterword Tom 3 - Rozdział Nine Schools Competition (I) * Novel Illustrations * Rozdział 0 * Rozdział 1 * Rozdział 2 * Rozdział 3 * Rozdział 4 * Rozdział 5 * Rozdział 6 * Rozdział 7 * Afterword Tom 4 - Rozdział Nine Schools Competition (II) * Novel Illustrations * Preamble * Rozdział 8 * Rozdział 9 * Rozdział 10 * Rozdział 11 * Rozdział 12 * Rozdział 13 * Rozdział 14 * Afterword Tom 5 - Rozdział Summer Holiday * Novel Illustrations * Summer Break * The Honour Student's Supplementary Lesson * Amelia in Wonderland * Friendship, Trust and the Dubious Lolicon * Memories of Summer * Presidential Elections and the Queen * Afterword Tom 6 - Rozdział Yokohama Disturbance (I) * Novel Illustrations * Rozdział 1 * Rozdział 2 * Rozdział 3 * Rozdział 4 * Rozdział 5 * Rozdział 6 * Rozdział 7 * Afterword Tom 7 - Rozdział Yokohama Disturbance (II) * Novel Illustrations * Rozdział 8 * Rozdział 9 * Rozdział 10 * Rozdział 11 * Rozdział 12 * Rozdział 13 * Afterword Tom 8 - Rozdział Reminiscence * Novel Illustrations * Rozdział 1 * Rozdział 2 * Rozdział 3 * Rozdział 4 * Rozdział 5 * Rozdział 6 * Rozdział 7 * Rozdział 8 * Rozdział 9 * Rozdział 10 * Rozdział 11 * Rozdział 12 * Rozdział 13 * Rozdział 14 * Rozdział 15 * Rozdział 16 * Rozdział 17 * Rozdział 18 * Untouchable — The Nightmare of 2062 * Afterword Tom 9 - Rozdział Visitor (I) * Novel Illustrations * Rozdział 0 * Rozdział 1 * Rozdział 2 * Rozdział 3 * Rozdział 4 * Rozdział 5 * Rozdział 6 * Rozdział 7 * Afterword Tom 10 - Rozdział Visitor (II) * Novel Illustrations * Rozdział 8 * Rozdział 9 * Rozdział 10 * Rozdział 11 * Rozdział 12 * Afterword Tom 11 - Rozdział Visitor (III) * Novel Illustrations * Rozdział 13 * Rozdział 14 * Rozdział 15 * Rozdział 16 * Rozdział 17 * Epilogue * The Ojou-sama's Magnificent Day Off * Afterword Tom 12 - Rozdział Double Seven * Novel Illustrations * Introduction * Prologue * Rozdział 1 * Rozdział 2 * Rozdział 3 * Rozdział 4 * Rozdział 5 * Rozdział 6 * Rozdział 7 * Rozdział 8 * Rozdział 9 * Rozdział 10 * Rozdział 11 * Rozdział 12 * Rozdział 13 * Rozdział 14 * Rozdział 15 * Rozdział 16 * Epilogue * Afterword Tom 13 - Rozdział Steeplechase * Novel Illustrations * Rozdział 0 * Rozdział 1 * Rozdział 2 * Rozdział 3 * Rozdział 4 * Rozdział 5 * Rozdział 6 * Rozdział 7 * Rozdział 8 * Afterword ''Magazyn Dengeki Bunko:'' Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Ninendo Ninendo zaczęły pojawiać się w Dengeki Bunko MAGAZINE (począwszy od yomu 28) przed publikacją powieści. Tatsuya, Miyuki i ich przyjaciele są teraz na drugim roku. * Magazyn Ninedo Ilustracje Ciekawostki * W lipcu 2011 roku, powieść internetowa uzyskała ponad 30 milionów odsłon. * W grudniu 2011 roku, powieść internetowa uzyskała ponad 50 milionów odsłon. * Dengeki opublikował edytowane tomy, uzupełnione o większą ilość tekstu w niektórych przypadkach i ogólnie poprawioną względem wersji internetowej. Przegląd serii * 魔法科高校の劣等生（1）入学編<上> (10 lipiec 2011 ISBN 978-4048705974) * 魔法科高校の劣等生（2）入学編<下> (10 sierpień 2011 ISBN 978-4048705981) * 魔法科高校の劣等生（3）九校戦編<上> (10 listopad 2011 ISBN 978-4048709989) * 魔法科高校の劣等生（4）九校戦編<下> (10 grudzień 2011 ISBN 978-4048709996) * 魔法科高校の劣等生（5）夏休み編＋１ (10 kwiecień 2012 ISBN 978-4-04-886522-7) * 魔法科高校の劣等生（6）横浜騒乱編〈上〉 (10 lipiec 2012 ISBN 978-4-04-886700-9) * 魔法科高校の劣等生（7）横浜騒乱編〈下〉 (10 wrzesień 2012 ISBN 978-4-04-886701-6) * 魔法科高校の劣等生（8）追憶編 (10 grudzień 2012 ISBN 978-4-04-891158-0) * 魔法科高校の劣等生（9）来訪者編<上> (10 marzec 2013 ISBN 978-4-04-891423-9) * 魔法科高校の劣等生（10）来訪者編<中> (7 lipiec 2013 ISBN 978-4-04-891609-7) * 魔法科高校の劣等生（11）来訪者編<下> (10 sierpień 2013 ISBN 978-4-04-891610-3) * 魔法科高校の劣等生（12）ダブルセブン編 (10 październik 2013 ISBN 978-4-04-866003-7) * 魔法科高校の劣等生（13）スティープルチェース編 (10 kwiecień 2014 ISBN 978-4-04-866507-0)